Thundercats: Hall of Omens - Episode 1 Hidden Treasures
by HallofOmens
Summary: An ALL NEW Thundercats fan-fiction series that brings to life original series characters, BRAND NEW characters, and characters that were introduced in the 2011 Thundercats on Cartoon Network. This series is based in the same time line as the 2011 series. Take a deeper look into the world of the Thundercats!


Thundercats - Hall of Omens is a fan-fiction series written by us here at the Hall of Omens and "Save Thundercats" Campaign. The story is supposed to run along side the new Thundercats series and run simultaneously with it. Episode 1 takes place along side of Episode 1 of the Thundercats series. Like all of the fan fiction written here, we try to keep it as close to the series as possible. With Season 2 still up in the air, many of the stories written now may not coincide with season 2 if it ever is released. Please keep that in mind. Thundercats- Hall of Omens is going to follow the original character we created "Buddha" and his mission to find all the items stolen from the Hall of Omens including the Treasure of Thundera and also restoring it to what it was before it was destroyed. You will see several characters from the original series as well as all new characters in this fan-fiction tale. We have a lot of stories we want to work on here and they all intertwine with each other so if you like one particular series we write, check out the others and you will get more info on your favorite characters and also get a better idea of the big picture of what is going on.

Thundercats: Hall of Omens - Episode 1 -"Hidden Treasures"

Scene 1

It is a joyous time in Thundera. A great general has returned to the city with great treasures, conquered enemies, and tales of adventure. The mightiest of all Thundercat warriors, Grune has returned.

Pure excitement thrived through Thundera, seeing Grune ride closer to the city. Grune's return marked a great sadness in one of its residents. A little known resident. One that if most knew was within the city limits would demand him removed.

Buddha, of the maltese tiger clan, was not so joyous of Grune's return. The two were never friends, nor could they stand to be near each other. As Buddha looked from the Hall of Omens, he saw Grune stand alone on the treasure he brought with him. When Grune left Thundera he did not leave alone. He left with fellow Thundercat General Panthro. But Panthro was nowhere to be seen. Realizing that Panthro was not there, Buddha turned his head, pulled his hood over his face and walked away. He walked through the Hall of Omens. He walked deep to section that most Thunderians don't even know exist. These areas, are the areas Buddha calls home. He spends almost all of his times in these ancient halls. Reading the ancients texts, researching ancient stories and learning every piece of information he could about the knowledge within the Hall of Omens.

This is not always how he spent all of his time. There was a time when his time was split at the Hall of Omens and apprenticing with Panthro. Panthro and Buddha had become fast friends after an incident in the Thunderian marketplace. They did not start off as friends but soon became the closest of friends. But now, Buddha's friend was gone and he was now positive he would never see his friend again. Buddha just wanted to be alone. He gathered some books from the shelves that he wanted to take with him to study. He could just not do it there. If he would have a run in with anyone there, this would be the time it was escalate from bad to worse. He needed to go

Buddha made his way out of the dark halls and back to the more populated areas of the Hall of Omens. As he rushed through the great Hall, his path was abruptly disrupted. The glutenous Baron Tas had not been paying attention and slammed right into Buddha. They both fell to the ground.

"You fool! Who do you think you are, do you know who I am ?"! Baron Tas yelled as he tried to pull himself off the ground. A frail skinny grey haired Thunderian accompanied Baron Tas and was quick to aid him get off the ground.

"Are you alright Baron Tass sir?" the elder Thunderian asked.

"I'm fine, Mr Grubber." Baron Tas replied as he pushed Mr. Grubber away from him.

"Get that fool, Grubber"! Baron Tas demanded.

Mr. Grubber then hurried to the Buddha who was gathering the pages that had fallen out of the books he was carrying with with him. Mr Grubber grabbed Buddha's hood and pulled it down and tried grabbing Buddha's arm. But Buddha quickly pulled his arm away from Mr. Grubber.

"Don't touch me Grandpaw" Buddha said as he whipped his body around exposing his face to the light.

Baron Tas for the first time is able to see the face of his so called "attacker".

"A TIGER?! I was touched by a Tiger?!" Baron Tas yelled in disguist as he wiped the dirt and dust off of himself. Baron Tas then did something he would live to regret. In the ultimate display of disrespect he spit on Buddha.

"You don't deserve to touch my fur, you pathetic waste of a cat", Baron Tas said as he turned to signal the Thunderian Royal Guards.

This is where things went from bad to worse. Buddha jumped on Baron Tas flipping him down and springing himself up knocking down both the guards that had arrived. He then sprung himself back at Baron Tas striking him into the air and catching him and pushing him against the wall of the Great Hall, with either end of his sectional fighting staff on the sides of Baron Tas's face and the center against his chin.

Guards rushed to the area from every direction. Buddha looked to each side seeing them get closer and closer. He then looked at Baron Tas and saw a medallion he wore holding on his shoulder garb. He then pulled the medallion off of him, growled and head-butted Tas, knocking him out. Buddha let Tas fall to the floor and pulled his sectional staff out of the walls and disappeared in the darkness of the halls.

The Thunderian guards immediately stopped and checked on Baron Tas while 3 guards ran down the hallway to track down the cat that just caused this commotion and publicly assaulted Thunderian royalty. The guards checked room after room, and there was no sign of him. As they reached the end of the hall a guard saw a dark figure in the window of the last room. The guards searched the room but there was no sign. All 3 guards looked over the edge of the window. Because that is the only place he could have gone if he was in the room.

The guards filed out of the room to continue their search and as they did Buddha slowly closed the door he was behind. Little did the guards know that within that room there was a secret passage, in the corner of the room, when the torch stand is pulled down, a door slides open leading to a tunnel that leads to the back end of the Hall of Omens. With the guards gone, Buddha slide the door closed locking it, looked down in his hand at the medallion he had taken off of Baron Tas, flipping it in the air and catching it. Buddha then smiled as he continued down the dark forgotten about tunnel, slowly disappearing in the darkness.

Scene 2

After navigating his way through the tunnels in the Hall of Omens, Buddha appeared in a doorway covered in vines and shrubs located below in the valley behind the Hall of Omens. Buddha made his way to a cave opening and walked inside.

A great roar filled the air and 2 lights lit up the darkness of the cave. The lights began to move and out came Buddha behind the wheel of the Jungle Cat.

Unlike most of Thundera's citizens, Buddha has left the walls of Thundera and knows of the wonders that are across the lands of Third Earth. Buddha has been all across Third Earth, from an early age he ventured out to the furthest reaches of the land. As a thief in his early days, Buddha went to where the jobs took him. Even now, Buddha leaves the walls of Thundera on journeys to find items claimed to once exist in the writings he finds in the Hall of Omens. Since he is already an outcast in Thundera due to his tiger heritage, Buddha has to keep much of what he knows of technology and of Third Earth to himself. Not many would believe him any way. So he has to hide what he knows and hide the Jungle Cat from the eyes of the cats.

The Jungle was the first vehicle ever designed by Buddha. It was built from salvaging parts and using scrap materials. The Jungle Cat is small and fast. It is also quite powerful. It is the perfect vehicle for traveling the vast different lands of Third Earth. It can maneuver jungle like territories as well as travel along the sands at high rates of speed. Sand dunes are no problem for this versatile vehicle. Not even rocky mountainous regions are trouble for the Jungle Cat because it comes equipped with the "cat's claw" that can be launched from the vehicle and used to pull itself up mountains, up the currents of dangerous waterways, and it can also be used to keep an enemy fleeing in a vehicle, from getting out of sight. There isn't anything the Jungle Cat can't do and with Buddha behind the wheel there is nowhere they can't travel.

Buddha navigated through the valley, and just seemed to be driving with no real destination. He just left and started driving. Driving fast. It relaxed him. He drove for hours, through the valley and up the mountain range. With the help of the "Cat's claw" the Jungle cat was able to scale the side of the mountain and now is on path for Mount Anguish, which is now in his sights. When he reaches the peak of Mount Anguish, Buddha stops the Jungle Cat and walks to the edge of the mountain. He then sat on the highest peak and looked to the sky. Day was turning to night and the moons of Third Earth began to show in the sky. This is a view that Buddha found himself enjoying often. Not usually from the peak of Mount Anguish but he felt that this location would be appropriate for the view today. Buddha went there to remember his fallen friend, Panthro.

Hours had passed and Third Earth was covered in night. This night seemed darker then most, Buddha thought to himself, but it made for an amazing view of the night sky and the wonders that lie above the clouds. The silence of the night was then disturbed, by the beeping of an alarm, from the Jungle Cat. Buddha looked and a red light could be seen shining and turning the inside of the Jungle Cat red.

"What?! I must be some kind of mistake" Buddha thought to himself as he jumped from the rocks he was perched on and ran to the Jungle Cat to see what the alarm was. He looked inside the Jungle Cat and saw that the alarm was one that Buddha had connect to the Hall of Omens. It was designed to go off when there was a great shaking in the foundation of the structure. The only thing that should trigger a shaking like this would be an earthquake or some kind high powered attack. There have never been reports of earthquakes within the walls of Thundera so Buddha highly doubted this alarm could be from one.

"It's got to be some kind of glitch or a bad circuit or something" Buddha thought to himself, as he sat in the Jungle Cat and started the engine.

"It's probably nothing but I better check it out just in case" Buddha said to himself trying to reassure himself everything was fine. Buddha took off in the Jungle Cat at an incredible speed. Even though he thought everything was fine, he still wanted to make sure. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he had so he pushed the Jungle Cat to it's limits trying to get back quickly.

Buddha looked ahead and the Kingdom of Thundera was viewable on the horizon and his fear was made true. He could see fire and explosions throughout the Kingdom. Something was happening, something bad was happening. Very bad and if he didn't hurry, Buddha would helplessly watch Thundera burn. Buddha hit the accelerator and raced towards Thundera and the Hall of Omens.

Scene 3

Thundera burned right in front of his eyes as Buddha raced back to the Hall of Omens. He finally reached the entrances in valley and jumped from the Jungle Cat. He would be able to reach the Hall of Omens more quickly on foot using his knowledge of the tunnels and passages. He pushed through the first door to the main concourse he passed, and to his surprise, Buddha saw lizards, EVERYWHERE. The lizards had been destroying and looting the Hall of Omens, taking everything they could get their hands on.

Buddha fought through the lizard army, making his way through the Hall of Omens. He saw one of the Thunderain Guards that tried to stop him earlier on the ground. Buddha ran to him and knelt down and asked "What's going on ? What's happening?"

"The Lizards breached the city and they are being lead by Mumm-ra" the guard replied.

"The Treasure room, Go!" the guard said before passing out.

Buddha's eyes opened wide as he said, "the treasure of Thundera"! Buddha then ran to find the Treasure room and protect it from the lizard army. He had to battle his way through the Hall of Omens. Every time one lizard fell, it seemed like three more appeared. He finally reached the doorway of the room that held the Treasure. He stopped in front of it and almost immediately was knocked down by a dark figure fleeing the Hall of Omens. Buddha couldn't see the figure clearly through the smoke filled air and they did not stop.

"It must have been a frantic Thunderian", thought to him-self as he stood himself up in front of the door again, looking inside and seeing that ALL but one piece of the Treasure of Thundera was gone. All except for one item that was in the hands of a lizard, the Key of Thundera. Buddha fought through a group of lizards ransacking the room as the walls and ceiling of the hall began to fall. He had made his way to the lizard that had the key as the room shook. Sensing there was only a matter of seconds before the room would come crashing down, the lizard threw the key to the other side of the room. With only seconds left the whole ceiling caved in, instead of running for the door to save his own life, Buddha ran for the Key of Thundera. He was able to grab it and hold it in his arms as the ceiling fell covering him with tons of stone.

The stones began to shake and fall and slowly uncover Buddha, who was below without even a scratch. Buddha quickly learned the Sword of Omens is not the only magical Thunderian item because the Key of Thundera saved his life. Buddha's decision to save a piece of Thunderian history in fact saved his life. As he held the key in his arms it released and energy field that acted as a shield protecting both Buddha and the key from harm.

Buddha removed himself from the rocks and made his way though the Hall of Omens, looking for survivors in the Hall and guided them to the tunnels to a safe escape. He saved as many Thunderians as he could, but there was only so much he could do. The damage the Lizards and Mumm-ra had done to the Hall of Omens and Thundera was too immense. The Hall of Omens was crumbling before his very eyes. Even the magical powers that it is supposed to posses are unable to stop it from collapsing. before the damage became to extensive and for the safety of the Thunderians Buddha was able to guide to the forgotten tunnels, Buddha had to decide to close and lock the door behind them. As he closed the door, Buddha turned and watched as the Hall of Omens collapsed behind them, and the place that he had called home was destroyed.

Buddha guided the survivors through the passages and led them to valleys below. They were safe there. There were no lizards in sight. Buddha instructed them there was a village only a few hours walk on the other end of the valley were they would be safe. The Thunderians took off in the direction of the village and Buddha jumped in the Jungle Cat and began scaling the mountain. It would take awhile but this would be the fastest way for him to reach Thundera again.

By the time Buddha reached the top of the mountain and was on the land of Thundera the sun had risen and Thundera had completely fallen. Fires that were burning fiercely in the night had burned almost completely out and destroyed all of Thundera. There was nothing left. As Buddha looked around he could see lizards running down the streets and looting what was left. The Thunderians were gone. Most captured by Mumm-ra and the lizards, others escaped and are now lost on Third Earth. Things were going to be different; things were going to be very different from here on out.

Buddha walked the halls of the once great Hall of Omens, seeing the destruction. The Hall of Omens was a shell of what it once used to be. Nothing was left. Nothing, except for the Key of Omens, which saved Buddha's life. It was now Buddha knew what he must do. The Key saved him for a reason, and he was not going to let it down. It was then Buddha knew what his mission would be. He would find all the items that used to call the Hall of Omens home and restore the Hall of Omens to the greatness it once was. Buddha began cleaning the Hall of Omens immediately. After seeing the power the Key of Omens has within it, the rumors of the Hall of Omens having an energy about it became more real and if it were true Buddha figured that he could use all the help he could get. If this iconic cat structure did indeed have the ability to repair itself over time, Buddha figured the sooner it is straightened and cleaned the easier it would be for it to be repaired.

Buddha spent hours combing through every inch of the Hall of Omens looking for survivors or any injured Thunderians. Buddha planned to search the rest of the city for any cats that may still be alive or hiding in Thundera. He would start on the Hall of Omens after his search for survivors. It was going to take him weeks to relocated all the debris that now clutters the halls. Buddha stood in a doorway facing the outside over looking the fallen city of Thundera and to his surprise in the distance he could see cats, and not just any cats, but Thundercats. He could see the son of King Claudus, Lion-O, along with his brother Tygra and a female cat. They were leaving Thundera.

This confused and angered Buddha. Why would the royal family of Thundera be leaving the city. Why weren't they conducting a search for survivors and working on saving what is left of the city? Why are they turning their back on Thundera only hours after its fall? There can still be cats within the walls that need help. Cats that still can be saved. But the new Lord of the Thundercats is walking away. Walking away from it all. The king is abandoning his city. Buddha, who already has problem with the way the Thundercats and cats treat others, is disgusted by this and loses all respect for Lion-O.

"What kind of King leaves his people in their greatest time of need" Buddha thought to himself as he watched Lion-O walk.

Scene 4

Days have passed and there has been no sign of Lion-O or the other Thundercats return to Thundera. Buddha has been there for days searching the city for survivors. To his horror, he has not find any but he has found many Thunderians who did not survive.

Even though these cats would have seen Buddha on the street, they would have spat at him or walked on the other side trying to avoid him, he does not believe they should come to an end like that. Buddha gathered each and every Thunderian that had met their end that night and gave each one a proper burial. He also tried to identify each cat and record their name so that families can find out what happened to their family members and where their resting place is.

This was a horrifying job. It took days to complete this task. Buddha's past is dark but this has to be one of the worst. How can one stand being surrounded by death for so long?

But today would be the last day of this. Today the last of the resting places has been finished. Buddha as well as Thundera can start putting some of the actions behind them and look towards the future. No longer to be surrounded by death and destruction but creation and life. Today the rebuilding of Thundera starting with the Hall of Omens would begin.

"I think I'm going to need a hand with this one, I mean I'm good, but I don't know if I'm THAT good", Buddha said to himself as he stood before the destroyed Hall of Omens. He looked down in the book in his hands. It was one of the books he had taken with him when he left the Hall of Omens in a rush the day before. He read the page nodding his head as if he knew the information on the page he was reading was exactly what he needed to see.

In the corner of his eye, Buddha saw a piece of clothes blowing in the wind. The sunlight had hit it directly, almost as if a greater power was trying to tell him something. Buddha stopped, and ripped the cloth from the nail that held it on the wall.

Buddha folded the cloth, put his head down and closed his eyes. He then wrapped the cloth around his forehead and said, ""I wear this symbol in the name of Thundera ", as he knotted the back keeping it in place.

"Star of Thundera, here I come!" Buddha said as he jumped into the Jungle Cat and raced out of Thundera.

End of Episode.

(Find photos, bios and more information about your favorite characters, vehicles, landscapes, and more at the Hall of Omens "Save Thundercats" Campaign Facebook page - SaveThundercats)


End file.
